


My Golden Baby

by remember2bu



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Detention, Gay, Multi, Tyrus - Freeform, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remember2bu/pseuds/remember2bu
Summary: "You are the best part of my life and I know for a fact you will break me"Tyrus.(it's boy x boy. don't like don't read)





	My Golden Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to right this fic by Tjs Playlist. Please go read it. Tell me what I can do better!!

 

fanna

(n.) destruction of the self; "destroyed in love"

 

 

 

Tj watched the clock. It ticked over and over again, though no one would hear it unless someone pointed it out. Tj heard it though, he was special that way. Tj would notice things about people that no body cared about. He noticed how the girl behind him bites her pencil, leaving little pencil shreds under her desk and how the boy that sat 2 seats in front him, peered out the door everyday at 11:16 to look at Julia Pierce walk by with her posey. Tj could tell anyone anything about anybody.

 

Tjs thoughts scattered as the bell rang. He gets up from his deck and heads for the door, it's clear that he wants to leave. "Mr. Kippen where do you think you're going?" His teacher, Ms. Act, asked.

 

Tj looked at her then at the clock. "Well?" She prodded.

 

"Do you see the clock. It reads 12:00. Do you know what 12:00 means? It means lunch. Lunch means leave." Tj said walking out of the door. Ms. Act looked at him shocked. She spoke,

 

" Mr. Kippen, I must remind you the bell doesn't dismiss you, I do. If you leave right now, I will give you detention this afternoon!"

 

Tj left

 

 

-

-

-

 

Cyrus did not enjoy staring at people, but he was someone different. He was popular, athletic, and perfect. Everything Cyrus was not. Cyrus didn't even know who he was. All Cyrus knew was that he was on the basketball team, (Cyrus may or may not have watched through all of the games watching him instead of his best friend Buffy, but that's not important) he had many friends, and he was a "rebel." Or at least that's what his friends Buffy and Andi called him. Jonah and Marty agreed, only because they don't like to contradict their girlfriends, but Cyrus didn't think so. He was too...him to be a "rebel," Cyrus thought.

 

Cyrus found his eyes drifting towards his green ones. They were beautiful, Cyrus thought. Cyrus quickly found himself clicking eyes with him. Cyrus frantically turned his head looking for anything anyone to look at. Cyrus has deeply hoped he didn't notice him starting. Cyrus got up from his lunch table and left for the bathroom. He was nervous. And over what?

A certain guy who merely just looked over at him? Cyrus didn't even know his name. As Cyrus entered the bathroom, two students left as if trying to escape a snorpion. Cyrus looked back at them not really bothered by it.

 

Cyrus walked to the sink, turning the faucet, and drenching his face in water. "What is wrong with me?" Cyrus asks himself.

 

As soon as he finishes saying the last word of the question, a teacher barges in looking around. Cyrus looks up and feels his head jerk as the teacher grabs his shirt, holding up cigarettes. "Are these yours?" Ms. Act asked.

 

"No. I would never you know that," Cyrus said not bothering to look in her eyes.

 

"Detention! I will definitely be talking to your parents!" She said and then she left. Cyrus dropped to the floor. I have detention, ME, Cyrus thought.

 

"My parents are going to kill me," Cyrus sighed.

 

-

-

-

 

3:00 approached and you could say that Cyrus was not happy. He had detention. Cyrus advances towards the door, his body shaking. He reached his hand towards the door. Cyrus looked around, everything shaking around him. He looked back at the door. "Just go in," a voice behind him said opening the door.

 

Cyrus walked through the door and sat down in the desk. Cyrus peeked back at the boy. His breath hitched. It was him. Cyrus turned his head back to the board. "Hello. this is detention. you will not talk. you will not leave until 5:00. you shall only do homework. i will be back." Ms.Act slammed the door.

 

Cyrus flinched.

 

Exactly 6:43 minutes  later, the boy behind him gets up and walks toward the door. "What are you doing?" Cyrus finally said.

 

The boy looked at him and walked towards the desk Cyrus was sitting at. "Why were you staring at me?"

 

Cyrus was in big trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @malec4dayz


End file.
